Onward Bound: The Journey of a Lifetime
by The Grim Reader
Summary: Set 2 years after the movie "Bolt". One faithful winter's night, Bolt decides it's time to find answers to the mysterious things which start to plague him. Odd dreams, acute senses. Many strange things begin to take hold in Bolt's life and in his quest for answers, Bolt, Mittens, and Bolt's number one fan Rhino. (Note: I do not own Bolt. Disney ftw & plz review


Bolt's right eye gently opened, as he looked around the room, snuggled up close in Penny's arms. The moonlight beaming in from the curtains gave the room a soft glow, as Bolt looked down at the end of the bed to see a certain black and white cat's fur. He sighed heavily, whimpering almost to whisper. Very carefully, and with a bit of luck with his tail tickling penny's nose, he got her to release her death grip. He gently walked over to Mittens, giving her a soft lick on her cheek, before going over to the edge of the bed. He jumped off, as quietly as he could on the pads of his paws. He eyed the door that led to the hallway, that was slightly ajar. Bolt trotted over to the door, as he did every night when he had to use the bathroom, using his muzzle to open the door just wide enough so he could leave the room. Taking a left, he went down the hallway, passing the many pictures of his time well spent over the years with Mittens, and Rhino, and his faithful owner Penny. His ears were laying just as low as he was.

"I wish there was another way….."Bolt said as he passed up at a picture of his favorite cat in the whole wide world. Turning a right from the kitchen, towards the front door Bolt couldn't help but think of what he was leaving behind. A family…..something some dogs would kill for. After taking a long moment he shook his head.

"No….I have to….there is no other way." He mumbled to himself as he walked through the flapping doggy door, and into the harsh cold winter night.

He never even made it halfway out of the front yard.

"Bolt wait!?" Mittens cried, running after him.

Bolt's ears and entire body shot back, as he'd been shot by a bullet. He didn't even have to turn around to know it was his favorite cat, Mittens…..this was something he had wanted to avoid.

"Wags, what are you doing? Trying to sneak off like that, you trying to give me a heart attack? It's like a bazillion below, you'll freeze you're tail off out here."

"Mittens….I….I have to go. It's not safe for you guys anymore. Mittens….I'm leaving." He said, every word seemed to cause him as much pain as it did for Mittens.

"You're what? Bolt, you can't be serious….. why?" She asked, as she shot out in front of him, hoping to block his path.

"Mittens…this is just something I have to do…." Bolt replied.

"I'm not watching you leave again Bolt….." Mittens said as tears ran down her eyes, her fur stained with snow. But the weather didn't sting nearly as bad as Bolt's words were doing right now. She gently padded up to his strong furry chest and nuzzled into him. "I-I can't….not again…."

"Mittens…." He said as he looked down at the cat who practically taught him how to be a dog. The cold wind and snow pelting his fur, but he didn't care. He couldn't.

"Please….. don't leave me alone."

"You have Penny….and Rhino. Penny's mom…you'll do fine without me…."

"No I won't! Bolt, I-I…..I love you…" She said looking up into his eyes.

Bolt thought he would've been shocked by this, maybe if this had been a few years ago, he would've been asking who, what, when, where, and how. But secretly….Bolt knew all this questions…..because he had secretly felt the same way about her.

"I know you do Mitters…." He said as he wrapped a paw around her neck, giving her what Penny called a hug. "I….I know it's not right..but I've loved you to for a long time now…."

This caused Mittens to be even more confused. Her heart thumped in her chest, as her tail carved into the snow.

"I…..why?" She asked, at a loss for words.

"Why? Mittens…..look around you. These past few weeks, really strange things have been happening. You can't tell me you haven't noticed. When Penny took me to the vet last month….something…different happened. I can't explain how….or why or what it was. But ever since then I've been….feeling different. Stronger….faster. Mittens, even you have to admit that it was weird I heard Penny's cry for help all the way from her school…. or how last week I knew just by smell that guy at Penny's football game had a gun…."

"Bolt you saved all those people, you're a real superdog." Mittens replied, as she couldn't believe….but she knew what he was saying was true.

"I feel like at the center of all this is something I'm not getting and before it gets any worse, before….I…I just don't wanna stick around before things get out of control…out of my control. Things are getting weirder by the day, and I'm having these strange dreams. I need this Mittens…."

"Take me with you." She said pleadingly, her body starting to shiver from the cold, while Bolt's remained rather warm.

"Mittens….it could be dangerous?"

"D-d-danger? Ha, I laugh in the face of danger." Mittens replied, giving him a smug smile, keeping close to him.

"Mittens….if you come with me…I can't guarantee you're going to be safe." Bolt said soothingly as he licked the top of her head.

"I-I-i know…..but I'll be happy. Y-you do know your number one fan is going to want to come along right?" Mittens asked.

"By the sounds of it he already is…." Bolt said smiling as he heard the snow crunch under the weight of the familiar see through containter.

"And just WHERE are my two favoritest heroes in the whole galaxy going?"

"Somewhere for answers Rhino…..you ready for an adventure?" Bolt asked as he got low to the ground, in front of Rhino's face.

"Adventure! Is a dog always ready to bark?" He asked giving him a quizzical look.

"Then it's settled….guys. I can't believe I'm saying this….but we're going to the vets."

Mittens whole body shuddered at the word, as Rhino did a whole three sixty in his ball and went "Uck!"


End file.
